


joyrene｜若葉繁れる

by DearShiori



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearShiori/pseuds/DearShiori
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 5





	joyrene｜若葉繁れる

-

“秀荣啊，秀荣她是很安静又乖巧的孩子，上课的时候不会添麻烦的，不用担心这个。”

裴珠泫还记得朴秀荣的母亲这么对自己托付。

“就是太沉默了，不和别人交流也不爱动，老师都不太喜欢她。总之，接下来麻烦您了。”

她们初次见面的时候，裴珠泫上一份兼职的合约结束，刚刚才向补习机构递交个人资料过去半天，觉得自己简直是被幸运女神从天而降狠狠砸在身上。她不常做辅导别人学习的工作，但刚升入研究生院，经济压力吃得很紧，手边也没有太好的预备应聘选项，她站在复印机旁边抱着尝试的心态把简历文件打出来。

试一试，真的只是想试一试的。直到她一次性通过录取，在面试过后立马被告知有客户选中了她，再然后现在捧着纸杯满脸紧张地坐在朴家会客室的沙发上，探讨的薪资比原定计划里高上不少，她都还晃荡在满满的虚幻里，眼神胡乱飘忽着。

朴秀荣的母亲坐在她对面呷茶，而穿着高中校服的朴秀荣在母亲右边低着头，一言不发地拿手指绞弄自己的头发，温驯又乖顺的气息与藏青色制服外套一齐包裹住她；后面确认补习时间时她也把目光提上来，与母亲细声耳语，给出自己的意见。裴珠泫就这样和一双眼尾上挑的狐狸眼对视，突然又觉得初印象的判断是不是出了些偏差。

看起来不太好相处，她想，即使表面依从，拥有这样一双眼睛的人很难不狡猾。

但的确很文静，那就没关系了。裴珠泫俯身去签合同书，商议过程十分愉快，在高昂的报酬面前几乎不会出现任何分歧意见。朴家很有钱，十分张扬地就让人看出来，住着廉租房的贫困学生承认自己踏进繁华区带独立花园的小别墅时产生了一些冷静险些压不住的羡慕，然后在看过工资单后转为带着欣喜的感慨。

她就只希望这位学生不要带着富人家小孩娇生惯养的怪脾气——虽然说，有也可以忍受，在肤浅的金钱的面子下。或者其实是，她只希望这发生的太过梦幻的剧情能一直真实下去。手里那杯热茶还在透着杯壁灼她的指尖，她把滚烫的真实感小口小口咽下去。

确实不是梦啊，更令人好奇了。

“您为什么选择我来给秀荣补课呢？”临走前她还是忍不住去问。

“啊呀，就是因为裴老师好像很值得信赖呢。没什么特别的原因。”朴秀荣的母亲说着客套话准备送客，朴秀荣也跟着站起来开口，声音倒不是阴沉的款式。

“我的房间在二楼，楼梯右边的第一间，平时都不锁门。”她与裴珠泫目光交汇，眯起眼笑。“老师到了的话，直接进来就可以。”

讲话是十分温和地、甜且文静的女学生气，令人悬起的心稍稍放下来。裴珠泫对她点头，说好。

朴秀荣确实没什么怪脾气，而也不像她母亲口中和第一印象那样沉默寡言，在之后的几次接触里相熟起来，裴珠泫整理出结论。补习时她有些容易分心，但一直都相对热情，永远笑着听她讲课；不常说话，但并不是无话相谈，她会意外积极的对闲聊给出回应，慢慢开始做主动交谈。

经过三个星期、统共五节课的相处就能熟悉地谈天起来，其实并没有很内向，只要多注意引导。裴珠泫伏在灯下写她的备课笔记，再加一句上去，不过依然会有表现奇怪的瞬间。

有时朴秀荣长久地注视着她的脸出神。或者是裴珠泫从专注中抬起头时，她会慌乱地急忙扯个笑容出来，问她，裴老师，有什么事？

紧张得太不正常。

疑惑感持续到之后新的周末，朴秀荣在课前懒洋洋地去摸做好的习题，有本相册忽地也被带出来，在桌上摔开，几副人影隐隐约约着眼熟；她急忙想去遮掩，而裴珠泫投去的目光比她更快。

“什么啊。”裴珠泫探过头，看见自己的背影被框进光面的相纸里，相册里面花花绿绿夹了一片，最多的还是裴珠泫的脸。以各种各样的角度、不同的装束，一扫眼过去即视感都还不错，看来拍摄者在选图上有下功夫。朴秀荣凝进一个古怪而僵硬的笑容里，雕塑般呆滞在椅子上，瞒不住了呀，她这么想，而裴珠泫疑惑着，第一反应是：

她什么时候摸出来的相机？

-

因为我热爱摄影。朴秀荣这么对她解释，索性坦诚起来。

那些照片全都印着老师，装满了整整一个小相簿，还多出数张夹在睡前翻看的小说里面；有些是拍立得、有些是加洗的手机影像，朴秀荣坦率地与裴珠泫做着问答。

要不要看看？她把那本薄薄的册子递过来。其实也没有很多张的，我觉得拍得都还不错。裴珠泫头也不抬地推回去，说：我们上课。

“裴老师不觉得自己漂亮吗？”补习结束后朴秀荣斜倚在躺椅上，把镜头举向窗外捕捉树影里的烈阳。“光线很好，我就去拍阳光；老师很美，我就拍了老师。很简单的道理。”

她背对着这边自顾自解释，尾音懒懒散散地，和逆着光的影子一起拖长。裴珠泫不自觉地猜测朴秀荣现在带有怎样与声音相符的表情，会像平常在数学卷中疲倦时那样半眯起眼睛，目光散漫在睫毛投影里，但还是双眸弯弯，嘴角勾着一点点狡猾而慵懒的弧度。

所以不用害羞嘛。朴秀荣坐起来伸懒腰，又补充道。

啊——这小孩，在说什么令人困扰的话呢。

她想着朴秀荣的样子，脸上莫名又烧灼起来。

不像在这个年纪会羞赧着收藏好自己心绪的大多数小女生，朴秀荣总是直白地、毫不掩饰地说出她的想法，一些让人皱眉又微微脸红的话。她后面便常常这样做，裴珠泫便常常心烦意乱，到最后听到对方开口心跳就条件反射地扑通一小下；可朴秀荣眼睛圆圆亮亮的，说话时小狗一样诚恳地注视她，她又觉得这样也不能说是坏事。

相当烦人。之后裴珠泫这样评价过朴秀荣的行为，然后会顿一顿，再补充道：相当可爱。

“其实不是妈妈的意思，是我自己选的老师。”

后来这种话又从小狗口中没头没尾地冒出来。朴秀荣趴在物理大题上头也不抬，水笔尖沙沙刮着纸面，圆润而松散的小字在试卷中间快速铺开一小片。

“嗯？”裴珠泫盯着字块思索，伸出指尖去圈点中段刚留下不久的墨迹，对方立马心领神会地摸出草稿纸重新演算起来，裴珠泫就继续顺着她的话往下问。“那为什么是我呢？”

她已经逐渐适应对方率真的表达方式，在两人的忙里偷闲里有一搭没一搭地回应小朋友的热情。朴秀荣笑眼里掩不住的那点心思她其实都猜了个透彻，不过裴珠泫认为没有关系，没什么避之不及的。

稚嫩时人们向来爱追逐成熟。

少年那些在年上者面前混淆不清的崇敬和迷恋总在思春期腻成一团油脂，燃起烛火，无声或劈啪作响地产生整个青春的热浪。怎么说也是长辈、是老师、是心智稳重更多的大人，裴珠泫莫名有些乐意，并更多是怀着责任感想尝试去引导，使她满腔的可爱热情不被泼灭为心口凝结的冰冷蜡渍，又不会熊熊地把任何人烧伤。

啊，当然还是有带私心。她思考着。

其一或许是作为过来人会抱持共情，在为自己青春里被吸引起却亲手按捺下的仰慕惋惜。其二，朴秀荣长得好看、有魅力，也不招她的反感。她这张脸确实有些吸引力过溢了，伴着那些直球式的表白心意，久而久之倒真会撞得裴珠泫心弦微颤。

虽然有点肤浅……裴珠泫想到这里时恍恍然起来，让朴秀荣神情专注的侧脸映在视野里好长时间，又在她即将转头时变成受惊的白兔慌忙移走视线。

“就是......喜欢裴老师啊。”朴秀荣在原答案上面划了道黑线，觉得不够，又郑重地再盖上一笔，然后把新的解题过程誊写在下面。这是最后的题目了，她放下笔去与裴珠泫对视，只是用着询问解题思路是对是错的语气讲。“裴老师那么好看，自然就喜欢上了。”

“谢谢你，秀荣。”裴珠泫的目光不好意思地躲躲闪闪，也回赠一句夸奖给她。“进步得很快，今天就早点休息吧。”

她说着不自觉地伸手揉乱朴秀荣的发顶，反应过来时自己都被这从未有过的大胆举动惊了惊，对方倒是意外地毫不讶异；就算坐着朴秀荣也是高一些的，她便主动低头去接受年上自然流露的宠溺，像刚挠过下巴的猫咪呼噜着靠在主人掌心。

保姆端了水果点心在外面敲门，朴秀荣抵着裴珠泫的手掌再蹭了蹭，然后蹦蹦跳跳地去应。她挂着满脸心满意足跑出去又跑回来，甜品盘当啷一声在两人中间放下，又往裴珠泫那边推了点。

“老师还有一会儿才走吧？要一起吃吗？”她问，又好像是不容拒绝的话。

裴珠泫与朴秀荣忽闪忽闪望着她的眼神接触，拿起牙签叉了一小块西瓜。肯定答复后的朴秀荣好像也胆大妄为起来，叫着呀这个真的好好吃，像野餐时和密友挤在一起的小女生般把尝过一角的华夫饼塞进老师手中。

裴珠泫就咬下手里的糕点。她想这是她们关系更进一步的证明了，她还是挺开心能和学生成为朋友的。

也许淋过枫糖的华夫饼确实太甜，裴珠泫嘴角的弧度比平时压抑得更少一点；朴秀荣的眼睛也又弯成好看的上弦月，她真的很爱笑。

于是烛焰暧昧地飘摇，似乎不满于只沸腾一颗心脏，有人正懵懵懂懂，有人已经燥热难耐。

她们还无法预料火势会如何在未来蔓延开来，滚烫成一片海。

-

朴秀荣今天穿着睡裙迎接她。

起初她们在课堂里无比拘谨：最开始的几节补习时，裴珠泫甚至穿来了用于面试的黑色正装，希望抵消掉因为年轻可能留给朴家家长的坏印象，而朴秀荣会穿着学校制服端端正正地坐在书桌旁等她。

后来她们熟络起来，裴珠泫便用平时出门的休闲装见她，临离家时也不再对着镜子反复描三两遍故作成熟的眉妆；跌进亲密关系圈的朴秀荣则更加无谓，从此就一直穿各种各样的宽松睡衣和家居服听讲，分心的时候手脚都缩进袖子里面晃啊晃。授课的准备时间也不能在书桌那边找到她了，大多都是从被窝里伸出只抓着电话的手，或者在裴珠泫走进花园时扒在二楼阳台的栏杆上，顶着睡得乱糟糟的头发朝她打招呼。

今天也是一样。但裴珠泫头一次见到她穿得如此清凉。

天气暖起来了，却还没步入烈日炎炎的仲夏，她烟灰绿的睡裙看起来有些短小，吊带式，凉意把堪堪搭过半截大腿的单薄裙摆掀起个角，暴露出剪裁里带着心机的侧边开衩，不搭调的成熟设计。她嬉笑着把修长光裸的双臂垂在露台外晃荡，掉下来句兴高采烈的下午好。

呀，小朋友身体素质真好，不怕着凉。裴珠泫上楼时又想，可现在这样看起来不太像小朋友了。

小心感冒。裴珠泫走进屋内就开始解羊毛开衫的纽扣，房间里她倒是觉得有点热的，一件外衣多余得刚好。朴秀荣喔了一声，顺手接过她脱掉的开衫拢在肩膀上。

“前两天爸爸出差终于结束了。”

她抱住腿缩在椅子上看裴珠泫翻理教材，又开始自言自语。裴珠泫放慢了手里的速度嗯了声，示意自己有在听她讲话。

“好开心喔，家里好久没聚过了。”朴秀荣掰着指头，偷瞄裴珠泫的反应，“不过不是因为这件事才那么开心，我不粘人的。只是他带回来好多礼物给我。”她伸手比划一个夸张的圆圈。“我很喜欢礼物！”

这个也是。她揪起来睡裙的肩带再松开手，看它啪嗒弹回肩膀勒出的浅浅红印上。“就算爸爸可能记大了我的年龄，记小了我的身高尺码，但我觉得它很不错。好看吗？”

好看，很好看。裴珠泫再粗略扫了眼朴秀荣的模样，把手里的课本展开递给她。回答快得有些敷衍，但足够让对方看不见的小狗尾巴愉悦地左右摇摆，抓起笔认认真真听题目解答。

“真的好看吗？”看来她的不上心还是过于明显了，不过朴秀荣并不着急。她乖顺的等着下课，裴珠泫收好自己的包，再站起来问一遍，裙摆随着她的动作又小小飞起来。“说说老师的真实想法，提点意见，我不介意。”

小孩子怎么在这种事上一本正经地执着？裴珠泫有些发笑，也真的直视着她认真端详起来。

“裙子确实不错，但没那么适合你。”她从上至下做着评价，结合自己的直觉，与朴秀荣之前说过的话。“是有点小吧，肩上和胸口都太紧了。睡裙该再舒服些的，你穿着就像是修身的款式。”

“丝绒材质和绿色太成熟，贴着蕾丝也一样。”她的目光继续下移。“我觉得轻飘点的绸面更适合你。”

“还有裙长，也是有够短......”

......噢。裴珠泫咽了口口水，直到现在她才注意到这点。朴秀荣还穿着她那件米色开衫，上半身严严实实，于是对外吸引力的焦点便转移在蕾丝裙边下晃荡的白皙大腿上面。她的腿部线条健康而优雅，带着娇惯出的嫩色系，在逆光的裹挟里美得暧昧起来。

“太小了，这条裙子太小了。”她心虚地摸摸鼻子重复这个形容，带着些自嘲总结。“成熟又阴郁，这种风格更适合和我一样被社会摧残得身心俱疲的兼职社畜吧。你长大点再穿会更好，就是不知道还穿不穿得下。”

而她没想到的，在这句话之后朴秀荣突然夸张地大笑起来。“是呀。”她说，嘴角咧到诡计得逞的得意弧度。“我也这么是想的。拿到的时候我就觉得，这个如果是裴老师穿着肯定很合适吧。想给你，想让你穿上它。”

“送给老师，好吗？”她托着脸可怜兮兮，“我们认识也有段时间了吧，当做错过的生日礼物，或者就是交友多少天的纪念收着好不好。”虽然有点失礼，拜托拜托，我很真心。朴秀荣用眼神向裴珠泫撒娇。

什么啊，又上当了。裴珠泫有点气又无奈地好笑。亲密之后朴秀荣潜藏的顽劣才露出马脚，原来也没有表面那么恬静，喜欢玩笑和给朋友们下套，带着爱和讨好。裴珠泫则完全不擅长拒绝别人，尤其像朴秀荣这样炽诚的热情，甚至会让人感到自身难保，只求不被烧得灰飞而亡。

她们互相推让了三两个回合，朴秀荣语气越来越甜腻，裴珠泫缴械投降。

“好吧，送给我吧。”她叹气，“秀荣的生日是多久？我会准备回礼的。”

朴秀荣把外衣扔回给裴珠泫，翻出要换的家居服，就在她面前背过身脱裙子。“九月三号。”她抬着双臂，声音透过布料闷闷的，“还有很久，都是下一个季节的事了。随便啦，礼物这种东西，现在我已经很开心了。”

裙子脱到胸部时卡顿了几秒。相较于下半身而言，朴秀荣的上半身是更加纤细的，但她发育很好，从背面看也能注意到两边突出的柔和线条。看来对她来说确实有些小了呀，裴珠泫盯着她的背影脑袋空空，思绪飘得越来越远，她近来总是在两个人的相处中走神，直到对方下一次开口说话。

“我放在这里咯。”

于是裴珠泫被不知何时的接近狠狠吓了一跳，她脸上热起来，后知后觉地意识到这是她第一次近距离直视别人更衣；朴秀荣光裸的背影很好看，她刚刚在是想着这个出神。

怎么回事，怎么会做这种事。空荡的脑海突然又被惊慌失措的自我质问挤满，直到脸埋进出租屋床上的冰凉枕席，她才从被自己惊吓得意识不清中回过神来。枕边多出一个蝴蝶结贴花装饰的粉红纸袋，朴秀荣送她的睡衣叠在里面，不起眼的缝隙里夹着张拍立得，裴珠泫费劲地把它摸出来。

她捏着那张照片，红着脸发懵的自己和满脸灿烂的朴秀荣挤在小小的纸片里，有香气留在上面。是朴秀荣偶尔用的莓果调香水，裴珠泫回忆着，她今天的味道不是这个，好像是后来包装礼物时固执地往袋子里喷了大半瓶，即使裴珠泫说，我放在包里带走就可以了。

老师不是喜欢这个味道吗？之前用的时候，你夸过我的。她还记得朴秀荣这么说。

小朋友还是很可爱啊。她把照片放回去，就让礼物袋原样留在床头。

-

直到第二天她被鬼鬼祟祟的朴秀荣堵在房间里面。

挂着心虚假笑的朴秀荣双手都藏在背后，跟着响起房门落锁的咔哒声；刚进门、尚且不清楚状况的裴珠泫仰望高出一头的对方，压迫与不安油然而生——而心烦依旧更占上风。她还是不太习惯与朴秀荣一同站着对视，这小孩实在有点生长良好，在气势上她轻易就会落入弱势方。

她有古怪的胜负欲，好讨厌这样。

“又是什么？”她问，眉间很明显的蹙起来。“又要送我东西？还是恶作剧？”裴珠泫想，这次一定要义正言辞地拒绝她了，不要那么心软下去；每多一回见面摩擦出的气氛便愈加奇怪，试图奔向无法控制的趋势，不该这样的，她一开始预计未来时可不是这么想的。

朴秀荣也随着她的表情起伏软化下来，她摇摇头，发出表示否定的气音。“我最近觉得好累。”她说，“好迷茫，所以想请今天的假。陪我聊聊吧，裴老师。”

低沉的、属于一只悲伤小狗的表情便在朴秀荣脸上浮现出来，裴珠泫才刚给心覆上的薄冰瞬间又融化成水。好无奈，可是这种事情也不可以考虑拒绝了吧。

她们去到软床上谈心。裴珠泫坐在床边侧身，朴秀荣盯着她的衣角，把半个自己藏进被子里。

窗帘是午睡时拉上的，但光线昏暗的程度还并不让人在意；她们就顺其自然地夹在暗淡的角落说话，氛围很好，仿佛融在初夏的阴影里。朴秀荣说了很多，她其实没有记得太全。她大多数时候都只在聆听，偶尔给些脱口而出的安慰和劝解，并因此分心，更多地跌回与现在气氛相像的，记忆里的一些夏天。

“讨厌学习，好吃力。”起初朴秀荣抱怨这样的事。

“父母会夸我不怕寂寞。但又不是不会孤独。”

“没那么喜欢自己。”

还有好多，还有好多。

朴秀荣提起她笨拙的早恋，胆怯、不成熟、思春期、性取向、自我隔阂，某些时候本人都会为之羞愧的过分叛逆。不止是这些，她说，会因为这些混乱对自己的定位，会无法控制的想不知道是好是坏的事。她没有往细说明下去了，抬头红着眼眶和裴珠泫对望。

“接下来的人生该怎么做？”

“只要带着坦诚地爱就好。”好沉重喔。裴珠泫最后这么告诉她，坦白说她也同样纠结，也还没有完全不去烦恼这些问题。你拥有爱，这就够好了。大家都一样，我也和你一样。做想做的事，做你爱的自己。

朴秀荣释怀地笑。“我懂了。”她扔开被子凑过来，“那最后，我有点东西要和老师说。”

烦恼的根源，青春期焦虑的根源。

青春期少女搭着她的肩膀说悄悄话。

“......嗯。什么？”

裴珠泫忽然有些晕眩。太热了，夏天太热了，她今天又穿多一件外套，热气直往上涌。朴秀荣隔得太近，语气轻飘的话好像就被蒸发掉，她迷迷糊糊，都忘记那些声音进没进过耳朵。

我说，做爱吧。朴秀荣伏在她耳边重复，我好喜欢裴老师，可以和我做爱吗。

啊，还是回忆吗，或者是梦。裴珠泫大脑宕机了几秒，第一反应是世界不真实起来，自己是被模糊在了现实与幻想的边缘，耳边人吐着暖融的呼吸，她差点麻得往后仰倒；直到这句话让脸颊条件反射到完全滚烫，她才后知后觉着开始生气，奋力想推开肩上的人。

“开什么过分的玩笑啊！”她骂，朴秀荣抱得则越来越紧，“真的，真的。我会给老师钱的，就当成随便什么交易好不好。”

该说是天真的小孩子吗，还想着奇怪的说法把这件事合理化，把我当成了什么啊。裴珠泫头痛不已，堵不上小朋友急切恳求的话。

“我不会说出去！”

“是额外加课而已，是秘密，老师。”

“求你了。拜托了。一次就好。”

“我真的很爱你......”

她开始呜呜咽咽。

小狗步步紧逼，快哭出来。裴珠泫此时便恨起自己的心软，也恨她隐晦的，自己都没有面对、只能大概猜到的心意。可这是原则问题——她明明是这么想的，但不明不白地，又投降了。

“......就一次。”她听见自己说。

-

其实是又被骗了吧。裴珠泫看着朴秀荣不紧不慢地脱掉睡裤，把上衣撩起来，解着胸罩背后的搭扣，一副早有预谋的老成样子，挤出的眼泪早就不知去向。你要脱吗？朴秀荣抬抬下巴示意她，裴珠泫摇头。绝对不能更过界，要让这件事变得更像逼良为娼一点。

反正不要你情我愿。

她脸上还止不住地红着，反反复复去想即将要做的事。坦诚地说确实没有经验，但当然了解的，从开放的现代信息社会各种各样的渠道里面，和每个人一样被本能的需求促使着寻找过。只是柔软的肌体挤进怀里的一瞬间，她猛地感到担忧。

“朴秀荣。”她突然拿捏起点为人师表的严肃态度，“......不舒服的话，就马上告诉我。”

“...…什么啊！”朴秀荣笑得夸张，“这种时候居然这样叫我，姐姐真的是，好不浪漫的人喔。”

她倒是已经进入了角色，用恋人间常见的甜腻称呼对她撒娇，熟练得过分狡猾。姐姐、珠泫姐姐，朴秀荣自然而亲昵的黏着她，眼底的求知欲眨了又眨，“人们做的时候会接吻吗？”

裴珠泫把脸扭开，阴沉着表情，不去理她。朴秀荣也没再追问下去，娴熟地半跪起来再把内裤褪下半截，打出最后一个信号。

“之前做过？”裴珠泫为她的表现皱眉。

朴秀荣没有给出回答，对她无辜地眨眨眼睛，就只是笑。她抬身跨坐上裴珠泫的大腿，抻开腰肢，两人的前额与鼻尖相抵相依，眼眸的满溢迷情在对视里拉近到模糊不清。裴珠泫能感受到朴秀荣的鼻息晕在脸上，柔软温润，把她的冷静也雾化掉。

“老师才是，之前做过很多吗？”朴秀荣双臂在她脖子上揽得紧紧，“好像见怪不怪了啊。”

臭小孩。裴珠泫已经懒得回应她一次次恶趣味的调笑，只想快点结束这件糟糕差事，拿只手托住她，另一边便往下伸去；朴秀荣已经湿了不少，裴珠泫探过少女稀疏的耻毛，穴口润润的，指尖很快就能挤入，身上的人就随着吸口凉气。

她的动作有些毛糙和生涩了，抱着早些做完的心态往里加着指节；到第三根手指时戳戳挤挤半天，没有完全放松的蜜穴依旧吞入不全，朴秀荣酥麻得发昏，终于忍不住捶打她的背叫停。“......不用拔出来，没关系。”但她这么说，在咬着下唇颤颤巍巍呼气的同时还是笑。

“继续吧，姐姐。”朴秀荣缓慢地适应着，随着手指抽动的频率微微颤抖，转回去答之前的问题。“有的，做过的.....那个啊，会自慰，想着珠泫姐姐就做了。“

“最多就是两个指节，我的经验。”她红着脸往裴珠泫耳廓吹气，“但姐姐的手指比较短呢......呃呜。”

裴珠泫手上狠狠地插动几下，把可能还会出现的话全部变成捂住嘴才能不尖声出口的呻吟，朴秀荣被激得整个人都缩起来，险些双腿一软直接瘫下去；裴珠泫满腔怨气兜兜转转还没发泄干净，最后不理智地狠狠咬在朴秀荣肩膀上，留下一圈牙印红得刺人。

好痛啊！朴秀荣眼泪汪汪地抗议着，倒是变得正经起来。哈啊......姐姐。她喘息。不要咬我，亲亲我吧。

这之后她就不断固执地讨要一个吻。

我们接吻好吗？朴秀荣小声又执着地重复她的请求，咒语般絮叨，让裴珠泫沉进梦魇里；窗帘没有完全合好，阳光零零碎碎散在朴秀荣裸露的腰侧，裴珠泫看到热量从那里烟一般蒸腾起来，在失控的边缘拉扯她的神经，告诉她，这可不是梦啊。湿黏感从指节与身体的交合处向全身蔓延，皮肤与皮肤贴合，衬衫与汗水贴合。朴秀荣闷哼着夹紧大腿，她们两个也愈加紧密地贴着，快要揉化成一体。

得不到回应的朴秀荣喘着气去亲她的脸侧，仰露颈部时若隐若现的薄汗，生涩的吻技擦过裴珠泫的唇瓣，一次都没落下来。姐姐，我们接吻吧。嘴角贴到裴珠泫眉尾的小痣时她又开始细声讲话，内容已经变成陈述句，语气还是满含恳求垂着尾巴。

好多话，好讨厌。只是吻而已，那么想要的话就凑过来，我也不会拒绝。裴珠泫例行公事般板着脸抽动手指，这个动作逐渐变得吃力起来。朴秀荣的腿夹得太紧，她脑袋嗡嗡，觉得自己也被挤压到窒息；她怎么还能如此清醒地向我索取？裴珠泫很烦躁，这不公平。

那些抱怨还是没有出口，回答也是。她最终只用空着的手把脱力下滑的朴秀荣提起来一点，顺便报复性的在后腰上拍打两下。

“放松。”她说，而朴秀荣颤抖着吸气。

她明明清楚的，她们回避或渴求着什么。

朴秀荣在等答复，等一个来自她的允诺，无畏中潜藏的不安定情绪这时便完全暴露出来，她急切地想得到被认同的安全感，贪图着更进一步的关系；裴珠泫也很执拗的要守她的底线，明明做的事已经完全越界，但她始终认为两人间的薄纱还没有扯碎，主动暧昧便成为一切崩溃的起点。

崩溃后会怎样？裴珠泫没有考虑过，她不想考虑，她从不深究心中动摇从何而来、带向什么样的结局。反正总归是无法承受的东西——直到现在她才发现自己异常胆怯，所以干脆不要让这件事发生，即使朴秀荣开始埋在她的颈窝抽泣，即使她偏偏头就能主动吻上去。

她们拥抱着、古怪地僵持着，眼泪把衬衣和心都浸得软绵。她想自己也许还是会给出一个答案的，但不在今天。

叹气声细不可闻。

然后裴珠泫从上至下抚摸朴秀荣的背，撩到胸上堆叠的衣服，瘦削而突出的肩胛到脊柱再到尾骨；她一寸寸触过光滑的肌肤，极其温柔地轻拍着，这是她现在唯一能做的事。

朴秀荣安静下来，她抖开裴珠泫的怀抱，撑着床换了个更舒服的姿势，半跪起来再次试着跟随裴珠泫的节奏扭动腰肢。

她们沉默地将性爱进行下去。

后面朴秀荣拉着她的手贴上自己的胸部。“多摸摸我，姐姐。”她终于又开口，这个举动让双颊上飞起更深的红晕，但她依然坚定地凝视着裴珠泫，没有羞赧着去捂自己的脸。“我喜欢......这样。”她在每一个吞回呻吟的间隙里缓慢吐字，乞求更多肌肤相贴；可她又过于忍耐自己的快感，裴珠泫疑惑不已。

裴珠泫还是不说话，但依从地用手指去捻少女挺立起来的淡粉乳尖，轻轻柔柔围绕它画圈打转；另一只手的动作也没有停滞，在逐渐绞紧的甬道里艰难戳弄着一些会让对方猛然弓起腰的地点，再用拇指按上半硬的阴核，她在偶尔偷看的色情影像里学到过。朴秀荣的大脑这时终于开始空白，她咬住下唇忍耐叫喊的冲动，只让越发沉重的喘息声充斥房间。

高潮前裴珠泫抓过朴秀荣不安揪住床单的手，她们十指紧扣，默契地避开适合接吻的角度重新拥抱。朴秀荣双腿紧紧缠在裴珠泫腰间，在她身上抖得不成样子，嘶着气回味初次到达的特殊体验。她试着起身，又软倒向旁边的床垫里，在裴珠泫把手抽回来的时候感到全身过电，濒死小兽般加深了呼吸。指间没有特别水淋，床单和裤子上都印了一小片水渍，裴珠泫扯出几张纸巾粗略擦擦干净。

“......好累......”缩成一团的朴秀荣还是止不住大口吸气，她曲起酸痛的腿一动不动地侧躺，连拉下睡衣遮掩依然裸露在外的大半身体都没有精力，也可能是在裴珠泫面前，她根本不在乎。

她就那样平静望着墙壁，眼神散漫地空荡荡的，没有满足，抑或其他什么好恶情绪在里面，像潭死水。裴珠泫坐在床边整理衣服，用余光在意那双眼睛。时间于此短暂静止，但太阳依旧往西坠去，窗帘缝隙挤出的刺眼暖色割裂了她们的交点，浮尘飘飘摇摇，一并凝固在光里。

在难过吗，她胡乱猜着，在想什么呢。接下来该怎么办？要是朴秀荣再说奇怪的话，她会马上跑掉。

“可以再抱抱我吗？”

但朴秀荣只是这么讲，声音低低的，在裴珠泫给她盖上被子的时候露出疲倦的笑。裴珠泫俯身轻飘飘揽了她一下。“感觉很好。......谢啦，裴老师。”她说，仿佛为了被认同固执到流泪的灵魂并不属于这副躯体，眼睛弯得与平日别无二致，又变成开朗而狡猾的狐狸。

“那我就睡了，不送你了。”到这句时她已经闭上眼，往床的另一侧挪出更大的空间。“要是想的话，老师也......”

也可以一起睡的，也可以继续下去的。后面的字微弱到吞进鼻息里，朴秀荣入眠得很快，看来她真的疲惫了，裴珠泫在床边静坐着听她均匀平稳的呼吸声，还是起身去拿自己的包。

她落荒而逃。

-

朴秀荣倒是真的打了钱过来。

第二天晚些时候，确认转账的申请滴滴响着弹出在两人的对话栏中，连备注都不带上的、只是孤零零地挂在那里，也没有跟着其他讯息。

对于高中生来说上面的数字有些夸张了，裴珠泫还在吃饭，冷不丁被汤汤水水呛个半死。她皱着眉划掉提示未读的小红点，然后把屏幕按灭，重新拿起筷子。干什么啊，没什么可说的，狼狈逃走后她直接选择了遗忘这件事，现在也一样。

当缩头乌龟也好，不要再来点负担了。她祈祷着。

钱款快被自动退回前朴秀荣又发来新消息，没有文字，是个会动的小鸡表情，过了不得回应的二十分钟后再发了一个。两只黄澄澄的鸡仔在裴珠泫手机上摇头晃脑了将近半小时，其实并不带音频，但她总觉得大脑有被喧闹的唧唧叫声灌满，不然也不会一次次不受控制地往未熄的屏幕偷瞄，过去这么久手头的书才堪堪看完三页半。

好烦人，这样根本没法思考。裴珠泫还是划上去按确认收款键，然后把手机扔远，决定将分心的阅读时间归咎于不可闻的小鸡吵架里。

只是因为钱啊，是交易啊。她安慰自己。什么都没有发生，我们两清了。

之后没有第三只小鸡出现了。往后的一周她们就再也没有交流过。

偶尔她刷到朴秀荣在好友圈更新动态，平时会属于自拍和生活照的地方展示了几道空白试题，配的文字在问谁能教教她解题方法。裴珠泫反复点开那些图片与评论按钮，手指敲着键盘删删改改，还是没有在下面留言。

原来遇到这种事朴秀荣都会找她的，她突然有点窝火，又觉得这烦闷来得莫名其妙；电脑里标题叫离职申请的文档也跟着开了关关了开，最后同样一个字没憋出来。

遇到这种事她该报警吗？还是朴秀荣才能报警抓她？周五深夜的床上裴珠泫翻来覆去，之前的睡衣被她拆出来不安地揉捏成团，还残存一点点熟悉的、让她忍不住嗅闻着出神的香水气息。啊，这种行为真是好低劣。她埋怨自己，但因此终于开始沉下心想。

她又胆怯了——不然也不会在这件事上反复思考，烦闷不安，但并不因此感到厌恶。时间沉淀后她终于开始认同那些藏匿的感情，殊死一搏般对自己坦率；她之前教别人坦诚面对爱，自身却更晚更晚才鼓足勇气起来。

但至少做到了，很令人开心地。可朴秀荣的想法呢？还是要见面讲清楚才行的。她想，开始懊恼曾经的临阵脱逃。

继续去吧，去看看吧。裴珠泫这样下定决心。

第二天出门的准备里她就扭捏了近四十分钟，一路上拖拖延延地走，险些直接迟到到下课时间。到房门口倒是没再踌躇不前了，像往常一样，她在实木门板上轻叩两下，一言不发着压下门把。

“……哎呀？”

开门的时候，朴秀荣正捏着相机蹲在地毯上摆弄她的收藏，听到响动便抬起头来看到她。投来的目光很奇怪，裴珠泫有些尴尬地晃晃手，勉强算在招呼，她想确定其中有没有忽闪过一点惊讶。

不要那么自作多情吧，她这么对自己说，正色起来。

朴秀荣又很快地眯起眼睛，向裴珠泫绽开一个灿烂的笑，有点像小狗、有点像狐狸，落地窗把午后阳光折进来，打在她白皙的笑脸上，透透亮亮的；她今天穿得很正式，好像是外出过一趟，裙褶锋利、领结妥帖，一绺发丝温顺在颊边垂下，把初次见面时的乖学生勾勒出来。

请进，她说，裴老师，我们开始上课吧。上周留的题已经做好了，我现在去拿。

裴珠泫点点头，说好。

-

即使有着野火仿佛吞过希望的一瞬间——灰烬里躲藏的新叶终究是会抽完芽的。

\--

*标题引用自《少女革命》EP20


End file.
